


A Mother's Secret

by Sneakyfox55



Series: BlossomClan/TwilightClan stuff [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short, TwilightClan backstory, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Goldenspeckle, TwilightClan's Medicine Cat, brings a strange kit to camp.
Relationships: Goldenspeckle & Orangekit, Rowanstar & Goldenspeckle
Series: BlossomClan/TwilightClan stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349275
Kudos: 1
Collections: My stuff





	A Mother's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> not Undertale for once eek

Given the fact it was nearing Leafbare, Goldenspeckle was more than relieved it hadn't snowed yet; as she walked through the forest, dodging a few fallen twigs and upturned branches at a somewhat heavy pace, she silently thanked StarClan for it as well.

She glanced behind her, once, then turned back, only to glance back again. She felt eyes on her--not judgmental eyes, necessarily. More like... She was just being observed.

She didn't get the feeling it was a cat that belonged in this forest, either. Her fur fluffed out a little more, as she could now feel a delicate breeze, an otherworldly cold from the presence that was watching her.

Was it StarClan themselves ensuring her safety?

Or... Did they know?

Was her father one of them?

She glanced behind her, one last time, and twitched her whiskers.

A tabby cat, a ghostly figure, stood behind her, twitching their own whiskers. Their eyes shone with an emotion Goldenspeckle wasn't sure of enough to name, and they radiated a sort of warmth, despite the fact she still felt the chilliness of their existence here.

They blinked at her, and she blinked back. The StarClan cat smiled, and Goldenspeckle felt a surge of something wrap around her form, offered by the spirit themselves.

Then they faded, right before her eyes.

Though, the feeling they'd shared with her remained.

 _Empathy,_ she realized.

She ignored the inquisitive, almost suspicious gazes on her as she padded into camp, a small orange bundle dangling from her gentle jaws. She set the bundle on the ground carefully, but stood over it protectively, fixating the tom who'd stepped up with a steady look.

"Bring Rowanstar," she said calmly, despite knowing he'd probably have done it whether she told him to or not.

On cue, Tigerpatch nodded and darted to their leader's den; a moment later, he reappeared with Rowanstar in tow.

The ginger-and-black she-cat regarded her daughter with a blank stare. "Why did you bring a kit here?" she asked, sounding only a bit skeptical, while mostly curious.

"I found her by twoleg territory," Goldenspeckle was quick to reply with. "It looked like she'd been abandoned."

"And... You think we can help her?"

She dipped her head. "I just want to make sure she doesn't starve," she mewed. "I'll be the one to take care of her, if I have to."

Rowanstar narrowed her eyes a bit, pointing out, "A Medicine Cat is not supposed to take care of kits."

"That's only if she was mine," argued the ginger she-cat. "I could always ask a queen to help me. Besides, it's better if she's with me, in case she falls ill."

Her mother flattened her ears slightly. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to have her with you," she admitted. "Kits need to be by queens at all times."

Goldenspeckle hesitated, glancing down at the small she-kit curled up in between her paws.

"It's too cold for her to be anywhere else," added Rowanstar.

The Medicine Cat sighed, a bit defeated.

"Alright. I'll ask Nightear if she has any milk left."

* * *

Orangekit bounded out of the nursery with vigor, leaving Dusk-kit to screech after her, "Wait up!"

"No!"

She quickly raced away from him, and ended up crashing through a vine strung around the outside of the Medicine Den. She let out a squeal, tripping up, and tried to untangle herself only for a pair of jaws to lift her out instead.

She was set down gently next to the entrance, and she shook her ginger fur with a hiss, trying to get the gross bits out of her fur. When she looked to her right she saw Dusk-kit snickering to himself over by Nightear, and she spat at him playfully, before turning back to her rescuer.

"Thank--oh!" She nearly jumped out of her skin, her mouth gaping open. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash into your den, Goldenspeckle!"

The older she-cat just purred in amusement, bending down to give the kit a brief lick on top of her head. "I'll let you off for now, little one."

Orangekit breathed a sigh of relief, smiling warmly up at the Medicine Cat before darting away again towards Dusk-kit.

* * *

Rowanstar watched Orangekit from her den closely, her tail twitching behind her. The young she-kit was lively, and would make a good warrior indeed; that much she knew for certain.

But something still felt wrong.

Orangekit was a bit too familiar to her.

She reminded her too much of... Her own daughter.

She was a lot like Goldenspeckle, when she was her age, and Rowanstar took care of her.

She looked a bit like her too.

And when Goldenspeckle came to play with her, and they tossed around a moss ball, Rowanstar couldn't shake it.

It was like _her_ with Goldenspeckle.

Narrowing her eyes, Rowanstar slunk back to her own nest, curling her tail around her paws.

Even so... She'd keep this secret.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give an internet cookie to whoever figures out who the StarClan cat was :3


End file.
